bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Primo-the-Despair
The message above more or less has the rules, although I'm not sure how well you can read those, haha. Here are the rules. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :By all means. You can do whatever is permitted in the rules, and you usually get three-four warnings if you happen to screw up. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, what do you need/want? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Your kick ban Does not exist anymore. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It was a misunderstanding. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) AHEM Your KB was lifted. Also, I don't like people who complain. You brought it upon yourself. Na[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'tions ]] will crumble. 22:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game You were playing incorrectly. The only people able to beat Bendo and AOH are myself and A2. It's complex; only a member of higher status can defeat them. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 00:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not add categories that do not exist. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 17:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :There really is no need for it, given that there's already a section about the important Ventus Bakugan on the Ventus page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 17:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm on the Wikia Chat. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 17:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) under certain conditions. I said you'd be unblocked at 5pm my time. it isn't five. But I will un kb you if you agree to stop this whole forgiveness thing with Airzel. I see it again, I'm kb'ing you and blocking you on teh wiki for harrassment. Got it? And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 22:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unban 2 reasons. 1) You took to long to reply 2) I had to go. Do not rush anything I do. Your in no position to be rushing anyone And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi !!! My name is thareq and also i like your badges in bakugan wiki HI whats youre favorite bakugan? mine is shadow leonidas Want to be friends. Darkusgal231 21:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Dart was right. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 02:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Remember our mini-conversation about normality one or two days ago? Well, I wrote a mini-rant on a quiz book about normalcy. http://dqueenie.livejournal.com/1809.html --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 18:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Look... The trivia in Vestal Destroyer in which you attempted remove thrice is fine as it is. I even provided you with the reason why it should be kept. So, leave it alone. Plus, without it, there would be zero trivias for the article. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 07:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Whtas up VentiDrago here noice pics:P